


Exposed

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Blackmail, Dark!Steve Rogers - Freeform, F/M, Fingering, Oral, Peter Parker - Freeform, Sex, dark!fic, nonconsent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: Your after hours fling isn’t as secret as you thought.Warnings: nonconsent (fingering, oral, intercourse)This is dark!Steve with a side of Peter Parker and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 214





	Exposed

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a one shot about Steve being a prick and Peter being a sweetheart. So all in all, I’d say my work is done here. Enjoy me ruining another reader.
> 
> Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> Please leave some feedback in the comments and a kudos <3

You found it hard to focus on Pepper’s words. She tapped the inside of a folder with her pen as you pretended to follow along with whatever it was she was saying. She liked her little lessons. Liked to feel like she was actually teaching you how to use a photocopier. You suspected, in a way, that she would miss her days as Tony’s assistant. 

Her maternity leave was looming closer and she was not to return to her old position. She would only come back as Tony’s partner and so your position was to, hopefully, be permanent. Thus you had to know the ins and outs of her job; how to appease the man who was never satisfied.

You peeked up again as Peter watched you from just outside Tony’s office. He flipped his phone around in his hand as he tapped his toe impatiently. He winked and quickly glanced at his phone as Pepper closed the folder. She handed it to you and waved you after her as she marched over to her tall desk.

“You know, Tony doesn’t mind you,” She said as she sorted through the papers in front of her. “Which is reassuring considering he’s not an easy person to impress. You have no idea how hard I had to work to get him to see me as more than a glorified barista. You’ll thank me that he now gets his own coffee. Mostly.”

“I am already grateful,” You assured her. 

You had been a temp for a good year before you were hired on at Stark Tower. Your time had been spent bouncing between offices where you did little more than load keurig pods and butter scones.

“If I’m being honest, I like you too,” She said begrudgingly. “They do say the third times a charm.”

“Third time?” You wondered.

“Oh you know, you weren’t the first hire,” She shook her head. “A lot of people think they can just come in and hang out with the Avengers. Well, there’s more to this than being a sidekick and I can tell you take it all very seriously.”

“Serious,” You nodded eagerly. “Very. And you’re an amazing mentor. Even if it doesn’t work out here, everything I learned will have been worth it.”

“I think it will work out,” She gave a rare smile. “I’ll put in a good word for you.”

“Thank you so much,” You preened. “I really can’t say how much it means.”

“Just don’t forget to hide Tony’s whiskey after Fury’s visits,” She said. “It’ll save you a lot of trouble. Him, too.”

“He’ll be sober as a monk,” You promised. 

“Well, that might be even more problematic,” She mulled. “You’ll figure it out. It just takes… time.”

❗

You were surprised as you stepped out the front doors of Stark Tower. Peter’s stealth was tiring. He came up beside you as you joined the rush of the New York sidewalk. You gave him a reproachful look and kept your eyes forward.

“Peter, you know we’re not supposed to be fraternizing outside work,” You sighed.

“Fraternizing? Is that what we do?” His arm brushed yours as he kept stride with you.

“It’s in my contract,” You said. “And all the gossip I’ve heard, I can’t blame them for their caution. Natasha and Bruce; can you imagine?”

“I wasn’t here for that one,” Peter shrugged. “But I mean, they’re both pretty volatile so that was just a recipe for disaster.”

“And us?” You wondered. “Just because we’re not injected with superhuman anger doesn’t mean we’re exempt.”

“Where were all these arguments last night?” He teased.

“Behind closed doors,” You replied. “Where this belongs.”

“Come on, Tony loves me, I could talk him down,” He coaxed. “Like he can say shit. He married his secretary.”

“Oh, then let’s hope she’s his only wife, not his first wife,” You chided. “Peter, you can’t use your puppy dog eyes on him for this. My job security is nothing compared to yours. It’s not that simple to replace THE Spider-man… unless maybe some Tarantula-Dude comes out of the woodworks.”

“Tarantula-Dude?” He scoffed. 

“I admit, not as sleek as Spider-man but fearsome nonetheless,” You giggled.

You tripped over your own feet as you were suddenly swept into the alley. You gasped as Peter pushed you against the wall and pressed his lips to yours. You resisted at first but found yourself melding to him against the brick. He parted only when he was out of breath.

“Peter,” You whispered.

“I had to,” He purred. “If only to shut you up.”

You slapped his chest and huffed. “Thanks.”

“I mean really ‘Tarantula-Dude’?” He said. “What about Tarantu-lad?”

“Is he British?” You taunted.

“Maybe. That’s the mystery,” He grinned playfully and rubbed his nose against yours.

“Are we gonna stay here and argue over your replacement or did you wanna swing around mine?” You asked. 

“Well, it would be quicker–” He wrapped his arm around you and you grabbed his hand before he could raise it.

“I didn’t mean literally,” You stopped him. “Please, I don’t think nausea would do for a very enjoyable night.”

“Fine,” He sighed and dropped his shoulders. “Subway it is.”

❗

Pepper had an appointment and so you were left to the desk on your own. You were nervous for about a minute. Then you felt empowered. This would be your job and you had to take charge sooner or later. Unleash your inner Potts… with a shorter stick up your ass.

Your first challenge was Steve Rogers. Not much of a challenge. Polite as ever, he asked to see Tony and to his luck, the man had just been complaining of his boredom. The golden avenger smiled as he thanked you and headed in. Easy, unlike this pile of e-mails.

You sat and began to type away, keying in dates on Tony’s calendar and flagging certain messages for Pepper’s review. Steve left about an hour after his arrival and tapped his fingers on your desk as he gave a quick ‘see ya’. 

You watched him approach the elevator, pausing as the doors opened and Pepper stepped through with a tray of Starbucks in hand. They had a small chat as you readied your notes for Pepper and she finally neared as Steve disappeared behind the metal doors. She offered you your usual grande and you thanked her.

You stood and handed her the sheet of paper and started explaining the small details you weren’t sure about. She breezed through them one by one. It wouldn’t be impossible without her but you would be wise to stick close to her while you could. She seemed impressed with your brief solo act and said as much before she excused herself to take the other grande to Tony.

Your phone buzzed and you peeked over at the office. You slipped it from your pocket and scrolled through your notifications. A message from Peter, another from your mom, and a third from some unknown number. You opened the latter first. 

Your heart dropped at the image that popped out. It was you and Peter in the alley. Bodies framed the scene as they walked past but did not obscure the kiss. Your hand shook and you peeked up at the unread icon that hovered along the margin. You typed frantically and checked for Pepper over your shoulder.

‘Who is this?’ You texted back.

You were jittery as you waited for a response. You kept looking behind you to make sure Pepper couldn’t sneak up on you and your phone vibrated in your hand. You nearly dropped it as you read the answer.

‘7pm. Josie’s.’ It said.

‘Tell me who you are’. You keyed in.

‘Meet me and find out or I forward the picture.’ The sharp response blipped up.

‘7pm.’ You confirmed as you heard Tony’s office door. 

❗

You found it hard to concentrate for the rest of the day. Pepper seemed not to notice your mess ups and if she did, she seemed to write them off as an off day. You were thankful for her patience as you barely had any left. You wanted to figure out whoever was ridiculous enough to try to blackmail you.

And terrified.

You didn’t spend much time at your apartment. You made sure your mace was in your purse and charged your phone as much as you could. You turned on your location and the app that would alert your family to your last whereabouts should you not shut it off. You took a breath and readied yourself to plunge back into the city streets. To face the unknown.

Josie’s was close to your building. It was odd and made your stomach churn. _Did this person know where you lived? Had they been following you?_ You suddenly felt as if your whole world had been invaded. As if you were being followed at that very moment; watched from across the street. 

You turned and glanced past the traffic. Nothing more than the usual pedestrians and storefronts. You turned back to Josie’s and walked through the door. It was as busy as any other place in the city at that time. You greeted the hostess and told her you were just looking for a seat at the bar. She waved you through and you ordered a water as you pulled out your phone.

‘I’m in the corner,’ The message popped up just as you looked at your screen. ‘Behind you to the left.’

You let out a shuddered breath and took your water. You wove between the tables and your nerves buzzed wildly. You neared the man in the corner and you couldn’t believe it. The broad shoulders, the blond hair… _it couldn’t be._ You turned and sat across from the man; not a stranger at all.

“Steve,” You uttered as you nearly overturned your glass. “It was you?”

He smiled but said nothing. He signalled for a server as his eyes clung to you. A waiter appeared at his shoulder.

“Gin and soda for the lady,” He said. “Thank you.”

The waiter left and you shook your head. You placed your phone on the table and touched your forehead.

“I don’t understand…”

“I didn’t either. Not at first,” He began. He took a drink from the brown bottle before him. “I didn’t think much of you when we met. Just another temp, but then I noticed more. I couldn’t help but wonder–” He paused as the waiter returned with your drink and set it down. “Peter? Really? He’s a kid.”

“I’m as much a kid as him,” You argued. 

Steve licked his lips as he considered you.

“Never seemed much of a kid to me,” His brow twitched. “A little clueless. Oblivious, but mature.”

“What do you want?” You asked.

“I want you to enjoy your drink,” He pointed to the glass. “Please.”

You stared at him.

“I want you to tell me what you want.” You said slowly.

“Drink and we’ll talk,” He said.

You glanced around and slowly reached for the glass. You lifted it and the alcohol burned your nostrils. You took a gulp and it stung your throat and chest. You set it down and took the lime from the rim and squeezed its juice onto the ice. Steve drank his beer and shifted in his chair.

“What do I want?” He asked. “Well… I think if I went into detail we might be here all night.”

You pressed your fingers against the condensation. It sent a chill down your back.

“We’ll start easy,” His eyes were dark and calculating. His jaw ticked as they roved over you. “First I want you to tell me about Peter.”

“What about Peter?” You fidgeted in your seat.

“The first time. What was it like? What did he do?” He tilted his head. “What did you do?”

“Why are you doing this?” You asked.

“Because I can do better than him.” He said. “Tony’s golden child. You know, me and Stark, we’ve been working together for a whole decade and this kid just walks in and… I’ve been butting heads with the damn billionaire playboy jackass for ten fucking years. He thinks he knows everything because he built a suit. And Peter, Peter is infallible because he worships Tony exactly how he wants.”

You were quiet. His anger was unusual and frightening. You’d never seen him anywhere near upset, never even imagined it. It was like he’d flipped a switch.

“Well I don’t kneel at the temple of Stark. Not like that kid.” Steve snarled. “I’m supposed to follow him into battle? Last time I checked, I was the Captain. I led men into Europe and that spider-dumbass thinks the war was in 1899.”

“I don’t… What does that have to do with me?”

“Because the kid isn’t perfect and you’re proof of that but he can get away with it.” Steve steamed. “No, but I won’t let him this time.”

“Steve. I’ll stop. It was a stupid fling between two naive–”

“Too late,” He interrupted. “You can stop if you want, I won’t tell you either way about the kid. I don’t care what you do for him, I care about what you do for me.”

You were silent. Your hand was trembling and you wiped your fingers on your jeans.

“But really, you won’t be messing with the boy once you’ve had a man,” Steve smirked. “So, go on. Tell me.”

“I-I–”

“Calm down, finish your drink,” He said. “We have all night.”

You chewed your lip and gripped the glass. You struggled not to choke as you drained the glass. You wanted this done with. Whatever game he was playing needed to end. You slammed the glass down and he signalled for a refill.

“I’m good,” You said.

“Have another. Trust me, you’ll thank me later.” He slithered. “Now… go on.”

You rubbed your fingertips on the table and squirmed in your chair. You took a shaky breath and the waiter set down you refill and took the empty glass. He left and you swallowed. 

“I don’t know… we… we were just making out. Harmless, really. And it just… escalated.”

“Come on, you know I want more than that,” He crooned. 

“Shit…” You swore under your breath. “I… we were kissing and then… he… touched me.” He nodded and leaned forward intently. “…fingered me…”

“Did you cum?” Steve asked.

You nodded and looked away. You struggled to find your voice again.

“And when he finished that, h-he… ate me out.” You admitted. “And I returned the favour.”

“Oh, and you came again.” He said.

“Yes,” You grumbled. “Then… we… you know…”

“How?” 

“I… was on top at first and then he… pushed me onto my back.”

“And…”

“I came again and he wasn’t long after,” You stared at the table. 

“Inside you?” 

“No, no,” You took a drink without thinking. “No, just… on my stomach.”

“Mmm,” He hummed. “Impressive. I didn’t think the kid had it in him.”

“Are we done here?”

“At this bar? Nearly. You finish that and we’ll go.” He said.

“Go where?” You asked.

“Your place isn’t. That’d be most convenient, wouldn’t it?”

Your heart dropped. Your lips parted in shock as he stared back at you coolly.

“Or… since you seemed so excited in the alleyway, we can head out back and–”

“My place is fine,” You blurted out. “Alright? Jesus… what is… Steve, you’re not who I thought you were.”

“I’ve always been who people want me to be,” He said. “It’s boring.”

“So what, you’ve chosen to torment me?”

“Chosen?” He toyed with the word. “I always think people come to you for a reason.”

You rubbed your cheek, speechless. You took the glass and took a long sip as he watched. You cough as you reach the bottom and the ice slid against your lips. You placed the glass on the table and sat back. The rush of gin settled hotly in your cheeks and chest.

“Okay,” You said.

“Okay,” He smirked. “Let’s go.”

❗

You were still in disbelief as you unlocked your apartment door. Steve was close behind and followed swiftly as you stepped inside. You shut the door and locked it. You distanced yourself from your unwanted guest and tossed your keys on the side table. 

He slipped his jacket off and hung in on the mostly empty rack. You set your purse beside your keys and took your phone. A message from Peter. Steve snatched the phone before you could key in your response. His thumb glided over the screen as he did it himself.

‘Busy.’ Was all he typed. Peter wouldn’t like that.

Steve dropped the phone on the side table and neared. He tugged on your blazer eagerly.

“Come on,” He didn’t relent as he walked you backward into the living room. His hands brushed your tits as he looked around. “I like that couch.”

“Let’s just… go to the bedroom,” You quavered.

“Boring,” He said. “Hmm, or…” He glanced around again and thought. “Take your clothes off…” He slipped past you and dragged his fingers along your side. “Get on the chair.”

You turned to watch him as he rounded the chair and turned to stand behind it. He gripped the back of it as he lifted a brow impatiently. You rubbed your forehead as your head spun. It was the alcohol. It had to be. That tingle couldn’t be anything but the gin sinking into your veins.

You peeled your blazer off and dropped it on the couch as you slowly crossed the room. You stopped between the cushions and the coffee table as you kicked off your flats and unbuttoned your blouse. Steve watched as his fingers tightened on the chair. You noticed the way he pushed his pelvis out and rubbed against the chair subtly. You were clumsy as you pulled away the floral blouse and piled it atop your blazer.

Next you undid your pants and your hands shook nervously. You shimmied out of them and stood. You had nothing but your dark blue bra and polka-dot panties left to shield you. Steve grinned as he watched you, his tongue poked out just between his lips.

“All of it,” He breathed. 

You reached back and unhooked your bra. It fell loose and you quickly tore it away from your chest. You heard the low hiss of his breath but couldn’t look at him. You slid your fingers beneath the waist of your panties and swept them down in a single motion. You forced yourself straight before you could crumple into a ball.

“Wow,” Steve purred. “Come here, sweetie.”

Your eyes shot up at the pet name. You were revolted by his sickly tone. You obeyed him and approached the other side of the chair. He spun his finger in the air then pointed to the seat. You turned and lowered yourself onto the cushion.

His hands crawled down to your shoulders and he leaned over to cup your tits. He squeezed and his hot breath glossed over your head. He toyed with you as he rubbed his thumbs around your nipples and teased them as they hardened. He growled and slowly drew away.

He rounded the chair and stopped before you. He took your left leg and you braced yourself as he lifted it over the arm. He did the same with your left and you cringed as you were bared to him completely. He held your legs in place as you tried to close them.

“We can make this easy,” He warned as his finger tightened. You could feel his sheer strength in his grip. “But we can do it the hard way too.”

You sat back and let your legs drape over the arms. He let you go slowly and reached into his pocket. He took out his phone and you covered yourself as best you could without moving. He snickered and held up the lense.

“What are you doing?” You hissed.

“Move your hands,” He said. “Now.”

“What the f–”

“You keep it up and I’ll be certain to forward this picture directly,” He sneered. “But if you’re good, it’ll be my little secret.”

You sighed and dropped your arms. You looked away from him as he snapped the pictures. He turned and set his phone down on the coffee table when he finished. He returned to you and lowered himself to his knees. His eyes explored your body and settled between your legs.

“Well,” His fingers surprised you as he dragged two along your folds. “You might just be liking this more than you let on.”

You cringed as the slickness beneath his fingertips as he spread it around. You felt shaky as the alcohol swirled in your head. Your thighs twitched as he played with you, drawing circles around your clit and poking down along your entrance. He pulled his hand back and tasted your arousal with a hum.

“Responsive,” He remarked. “Eager, even…”

You closed your eyes and pressed your head against the back of the chair. His fingers pressed along your cunt again and he spread your lips so that you shivered at the sudden rush of cool air below. His tongue made you squeak as he bent over you. You gasped as his tongue worked slowly, deliberately.

He pushed his fingers inside you and your walls clenched around him. He sucked on your clit as he moved his fingers in and out carefully. You quivered and your breathing turned frantic as he plucked at your core. He added a third finger and you flinched. His tongue lapped quicker as his hand worked in tandem.

You whimpered as the pressure grew overwhelming. He slipped in a fourth finger and you whined. It hurt but felt good at the same time. He stretched you around his hand as his mouth kept you off-kilter. You quaked as your climax spiked and you cried out as you felt your cum gush around his hand.

You opened your eyes in a daze as the waves flowed over you. He pulled out of you slowly as he lifted his head. He wiped his fingers on your thigh and smeared your cum over your skin. He licked his lips clean and purred in delight. He looked over you and rubbed his crotch through his jeans. 

“Don’t move,” He reached for his phone again and took another photo. You covered your face in shame as he tossed it away again. “Good girl.”

You heard his zipper and winced as he slapped your thigh suddenly.

“Sit up,” He ordered. 

You pushed yourself straight in the chair as you pulled your legs from the arms. Your eyes widened as he stepped forward and his cock nearly poked your chin. He was… packing. That wasn’t to say Peter wasn’t equipped but you felt entirely unprepared for Steve. He gripped the base and wiggled his cock before you.

“Go on,” He tickled your cheek with his fingers.

He pressed his tip against your lips and you slowly parted them. You closed your eyes as he slid deeper. He hit the back of your throat and you gagged. You reached up to grab the top of his jeans as you tried to pull back. He forced himself further. You struggled not to choke or vomit as he pushed himself to his limit.

“Breath through your nose,” He said but you couldn’t even do that. 

You clawed at his jeans and he pulled back only to push back in. He bobbed you up and down his length as he gripped your head between his hands. Your mouth made sloppy sounds around him as your slobber dripped down your chin. You slapped at his hard stomach as you tried to catch your breath but every delve into your throat had his hips moving even faster.

Your hands slipped down weakly as you were certain you would pass out. He groaned and pushed you away suddenly. You fell back on the chair and slumped against the arm. He came clearer through your blurred vision as he clung to the top of his jeans and took deep breaths.

He calmed himself and pushed the denim down. He undressed one piece at a time, though he grew more impatient the more he shed. When he was completely naked, you closed your legs and tried to push yourself up in the chair. His body was forged of a strength so plain to see it sent a chill through you. Of fear, of desire; you couldn’t decide in your addled mind.

He pulled you up and turned you roughly. He nudged you towards the chair until you lifted your knees up onto the cushion. He held you at the edge and pushed your knees apart with his. He took your hands and set them on the back of the chair, his chest against your back as his cock poked your thigh.

“You should hold on,” He taunted as he hooked your fingers over the chair. 

He retreated, only for a moment and his hand made you wince as he trailed his fingertips down your spine. You shivered and he stepped closer. He guided his tip along your ass and pressed it along your folds. He paused at your entrance and spread his hand over your ass.

He slowly impaled you. You whimpered as your walls welcomed him yet ached at his size. He held himself inside of you and squeezed your ass. His hand slipped around your hip and he rocked your body along his length carefully. You moaned and he echoed you.

“Keep on, like that,” He growled. “Oh, yeah.”

You clung to the chair as you pushed your body back and forth. Your cunt hugged him so tightly that each thrust was heavenly. Though you tried to fight the thrumming within, you found yourself moving faster and faster. Hungry to take all him. Your ass slapped against his pelvis loudly as you let out delirious mewls.

“Fuck, I knew you wanted me,” He purred. “Look at that pussy. Oh, god, so fucking tight.”

You were maddened by his words as you pressed your head to the back of the chair. You grunted as your hips burned from your efforts. He snaked his arm around you and felt around for your clit. He swirled his finger around it as your cries grew frantic.

“I want you to cum, sweetie,” He snarled in your ear as his chest pressed to your sweat back. His hand gripped the chair just above your head and he rutted into you without relent. “That’s it. I can feel it…” He hissed as your walls pulsed around him and your orgasm came out in beastly grunts. “Oh, fuck, oh fuck.”

You didn’t stop. Couldn’t as he kept his fingers on your bud and pounded into. He pressed down and rubbed until you came again. Your arousal soaked your thighs as it dripped out around him.

He grabbed your hips and lifted you so that you squealed in surprise. He dragged you back so that you had to support yourself on the arms as he held up your ass. He fucked you even harder and his groans grew deeper. His hands slid down to your thigh as he drew your legs back against him and you bent your legs around his.

“You like it?” He growled. “Say it. Say you want me.”

“I-I-I–” Your voice died as you came again and your body shook violently. “I want…you.”

“You like it when I fuck you like this?” He crashed into you over and over. “Hmm?”

“Yes, yes, y–yes,” You cried out.

“Tell me I’m better than him.” Steve sneered. 

“You–You…” You lifted your head as you resisted another ripple. “You’re better than…” You opened your eyes and your heart dropped. “…him.”

Peter sat in the window. The one he liked to sneak in on his nights off. His face was flushed with shock and hurt. Steve thrust into you so hard you exclaimed and you felt him cum inside you as his hips spasmed against your ass.

“Peter…” You gasped as you tried to wriggle away from Steve but he held you against him, his cock twitching inside of you still.

“Hey, Pete,” Steve breathed and lowered you back to the chair. “I thought you told him you were busy, sweetie.”

“She did,” Peter croaked as he turned in the window frame. “I…guess I should’ve called first.”

“Peter–” You tried again to pull away from Steve as Peter leaped from the window. 

Steve kept himself inside of you as if relishing in the mess. You tried to elbow him and he caught your arm. You struggled with him until he had you pressed against the back of the chair.

“I can’t believe you,” You said. “You… you–”

“Better he knew the truth,” Steve began to move again and the friction sent a shiver through you. “Poor boy.”


End file.
